1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink and, more particularly, to a heat sink of improved efficiency in which a plurality of fins can be manufactured easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are widely used for CPU (Central Processing Units). As shown in FIG. 5, an existing heat sink includes a plurality of fins 90 and a tube 96 extending through the fins 90. Each of the fins 90 consists of an upper half and a lower half, with each half having an outer flange 91 formed with a pair of first tenons 93 and an inner flange 92 formed with a second tenon 95.
The inner flange 92 is situated between a pair of lips 94, which are below the inner flange 92 for the upper half but above the inner flange 92 for the lower half. The two halves of the same fin 90 can be coupled to each other by connecting the lips 94 of the upper half to those 94 of the lower half. The resulting fins 90 are then connected together by inserting the tenons 93, 95 of each fin 90 into corresponding mortises of the next fins 90. As a result of this connection, all of the inner flanges 92 define a channel in which the tube 96 is tightly received.
Although the conventional heat sink can be used, its fins 90 are complex and hard to be manufactured. It has been also found that this heat sink is not as efficient as desired in dissipating heat .
The object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink in which a plurality of fins can be manufactured easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink which has an improved efficiency in dissipating heat.
The present invention provides a heat sink comprising a plurality of fins made of a heat-conductive material. Each of the fins has at least one coupler integrally formed on an edge thereof. The coupler has a first bent plate extending forward from the fin and a second bent plate extending backward from the fin. The first and second bent plates lie in two parallel planes apart away at a predetermined perpendicular distance. Therefore, the fins can be connected together by joining each first bent plate to a second bent plate of the next fin in an overlapping relationship.